A Angel In Disguise
by Devilmaycrylover
Summary: Cindy finds herself under attack by a demon when a angel in a red coat saves her, now she's his world! What's the deal with that
1. Chapter 1

1A Devil May Cry Fan Fiction Story

A Angel In Disguise

Chapter One

The sky was darker than usual. The sky was a blood red, mixed with black. It resembled the color of demon blood. This was not the human world anymore, it had turned into a demon world. Everything was so warped and distorted.

Cindy was lying on the ground. It was hard and gritty. She woke up a hour later. She looked around, not recognizing her surroundings. This was not the world she lived in. Everything was dark and evil and distorted. _Where am I? What is this place? _She wondered. She got off the ground, stood to her feet. She looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. This was not home. Where was her family? Where was she? _Maybe someone can help me, I know somebody's here besides me, _Cindy gathered. She began moving. The ground felt so hard underneath. She looked down and realized she had no shoes on. Where are my shoes? She also noticed that she had a cotton nightgown on. She must of either been in bed or just going to bed. Whatever the case was, it didn't keep her very warm. Now she had to find some help. She walked forwards, hoping someone would see her. She didn't see anyone. Where was everyone at? Did they disappear too? She figured everyone ran because something happened, or something scared them and they all skipped town. She didn't get the memo.

The place got darker and darker as she went on. She encountered a smooth ground. There were rocks on each side of her. This was weird. It looked like a cliff, but it wasn't. Whatever it was, it was a sign. Then suddenly she could hear a noise from the rock on her left side. It sounded like something was growling. Cindy turned to the left. Now the sound was getting louder. Whatever it was, it wanted her, wanted her dead. Then it showed it face. It was red like blood. Its body was shaped weird, it looked like a cross between a dog and a goat. It had red glowing eyes. It had a blade in its hand. It was coming right towards her. Cindy began to back up slowly. She found a bare wall behind her. Damn, nowhere to run, she thought as this thing had her cornered like a rat in a maze. The thing was glaring at her, growling a feral growl. Then it raised its blade at her. Cindy closed her eyes, waiting to be sliced like a ham. She waited for the blade to cut her open like a pig...

A scream rang out, a death scream filled the air. Cindy slowly opened her eyes. She looked and saw the sound came from this thing. It was in a death pose, arms spread open, eyes were black, mouth was open. Cindy looked down and noticed a blade sticking through it belly. Someone stabbed it from the back, but the thing was so big she couldn't see who it was. Finally the beast fell to the ground. Cindy watched it fall, then she looked up. Standing there was the most beautiful man she ever laid eyes on. He was standing in a warrior pose, sword angled at the ground. He looked like a man who just slain a great beast. He had white hair, that was weird. He was wearing a red overcoat, with a shirt with a vest over it. He had some pants that fit just right. Wow, she thought, am I dreaming? Who is this and why did he save me? She didn't know what to say.

Finally he looked and saw Cindy standing there. Cindy looked down very quickly. What was she supposed to say to him? Personally, she wasn't too sure what to do.

"Hey, are you gonna stare at me all day, or are you gonna thank me for saving your ass"? Cindy looked up at him. Did he just say something to me?

"If you're wondering, yes I'm talking to you". He was talking to her.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me. Why did you save me?" Cindy asked. The man walked around her in a circle, with his sword behind him.

"Because little girls like you don't need to be out here all alone. Plus, if I never came along, you would be a demon's dinner"

'Is that what that thing is?" Cindy asked pointing down at the dead thing on the ground.

"Bingo"

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Cindy asked. He shrugged his shoulders in a causal way, like she asked him a simple question.

"You wanna know my name? Fine, I give you mine if you tell me yours" Was this guy serious?

"My name is Cindy"

"Dante. So what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Dante asked her.

"I don't know. All I know when I woke up, I was here. I don't' know how I ended up here. Where is everybody?". Dante shrugged his shoulders.

"Like the hell I know. I haven't seen anybody for miles."

"What are you talking about?" Cindy asked. "What happened". She wanted to know so bad.

"If you haven't noticed by now, this is not the human world anymore. This is demonville." Dante explained briefly. That wasn't good enough for her, she needed to know more.

"See the Demon world was sealed away. Then someone wanted to open the portal, and as you can see, they succeeded in doing that."

"So what you're telling me is that I'm in Demon World right now. But I don't understand, who would want to live in a world like that?" Cindy said.

"My brother"

"You have a brother?"

"He's the one who responsible for this crap"

"How?"

Dante whirled around to face her. Cindy was standing pretty close to him. Dante put his hands.

"Whoa, for one, you need to back off". Cindy didn't realize how close she was standing. She backed away.

"I'm sorry about that, it's a habit I have sometimes. So how is he responsible for this?"

"A while back, he wanted to open up The Demon World, for his sake, he wants to be a full demon, just like our father. It looks like he got his big wish." Dante said causually. "If i ever saw him again, I'd proably punch him in the face"

Cindy was so lost right now. She had no idea what the demon world was and what its purpose was, but it was freaking her out. All these strange monsters and demons running around. Guess Dante's right, it's not safe anymore. Who would protect her, she couldn''t protect herself. Wait a second...Maybe he saved her because he wanted to protect her. He would be ideal. He was good at swinging a sword around and he could talk his way out of trouble. She turned to face him. She put a smile on her face.

"So, the real question is, why did you save me?"

"Didn't we go over this before? Because you're all alone and you're the perfect prey for a demon. Demon love lonely pretty girls like you. Plus, i'm a nice guy" Dante flashed his trademark smirk.

"Really? That's the best answer you have? Well, i guess it's good enough. So what do we do now?"

"I don't a fucking clue." Dante said. He looked her up and down. "First thing is to get you into some real clothes, you look like a old granny". Cindy glared at him.

"This was my grandmother's gown, she gave it to me to wear to bed" Cindy answered. Dante snickered at that. "What is so funny"?

"How old was she, like 83 or something? Look, come with me, i got something you can wear. Come with me"

"Fine". She didn't have any choice. She had nowhere to go. She followed him to a weird house. Was this his house? it looked so weird. but it was better than being outside. She followed him in, then she heard him talking, rather arguing with someone. She went to the kitchen door. All the sudden it stopped. She saw another man, who looked just like Dante, except he looked older. And his hair was spiked. What in the hell is going on here? She thought to herself. "Uh, okay, can someone explain what's going on here?"

"Oh, there's someone i want to meet. This is my older brother, Vergil. Verge, this is a young woman named Cindy" Dante added.

"Nice to meet you" Cindy put her hand out. He looked at it like it was something he didn't want.

"Sorry, i don't do the hand shaking thing. Nice to meet you. Suprised He hasn't done something to you by now. My little brother here tends to be a little to friendly with girls sometimes" Vergil said, glaring at Dante.

"Hey, at least i like girls, Mr I'm A Prude over here" Dante said. "Listen Cind, don't mind him, he's a prick"

"I'm not a prude, i respect women, unlike you" Vergil said in a mencing tone. Dante scoffed at him. Cindy was enjoying this brotherly little spat. It reminded her of her and her sisters. Now they were glaring at one another, like they were going to fight or something.

"Are you two alright?" Cindy asked. They both looked at her.

"Yeah, this is what we do all the time. Don't mind us. Just being who we are" Dante said, pushing Vergil lightly. Vergil pushed him back, only he really pushed him. Dante flew back, hitting the wall.

"Uhh! you jerk, what was that for?"

"I don't know, felt like it i guess"

Dante gave him a very dirty look before getting up and brushing hisself off. "Well, i guess i'm done. Let's get you some real clothes huh?"

"Okay, i like that idea". They went to his room. It was a complete mess. "Well, looks like you could use a good cleaning up in here" Cindy observed.

"No, i like just how it is. Here, put this on." He threw a blue dress at her. It looked like a hooker dress.

"Uh, isn't this a little..." Cindy said, eyeing the dress.

"Oh sorry, give that back." He grabbed the dress. "It belongs to a friend of mine. Trish's dress? how did that end up in my room?" Dante said, puzzled.

"Well maybe she left in here on accident. Or maybe..." Cindy trailed off. Dante put his hands up.

"Whoa, it's not what you think! We are just friends, nothin more"

"She's not your girlfriend"?

"Hell no!" Dante yelled.

"Fine, that's all i need to know" Cindy said defeated. Instead he gave her a blue T-shirt and some plain ol blue jeans. "They fit just right.

"Seems like you and Trish are the same size. That's a strange thing. Anyway, if you're hungry, i can order some pizza."

"That's cool by me"

Cindy went downstairs. She noticed Vergil was reading a book. "So what are you reading"? She asked.

"Just a plain old book. I see you've changed clothes, you look nice by the way"

"Thanks, i guess. hey can i ask you a question? Who's this Trish Dante keeps talking about?" Cindy asked.

"She was a girl that lived here a long time ago, but she'e been long gone from here, her and my brother were partners at one time" Vergil answered, not looking up from the book. Whatever he was reading, it must of been interesting. Cindy took a seat on the couch. It was really soft and comfortable. "So, uh if i may ask, who's house is this?" Cindy asked.

"It's my house, but being the nice guy that i am, i let Dante move in. Guess i felt sorry for him. But i'd rather him move in than someone i really don't know."

"Oh, well, i was wondering..I'm not trying to probe or anything. It's none of my business" Cindy said, putting her hands up in her defense. The last thing she wanted to make him mad.

Vergil was was so intent in reading the book, she guessed he didn't hear a word. Just then Dante came running down the stairs. He gave Vergil a disgusted look. He went over to the table and slammed the book shut, right in his face. Vergil's head snapped up, he gave him a look of pure hatred.

"What in the hell is your problem?" He hissed at Dante as Dante stood there, grinning his face off.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything" Dante said like a innocent child.

"You saw me reading that!" Vergil yelled

"Oh that? come on dude, stop being such a bookworm, why don't get a girlfriend or something?"

"The last thing i need is another headache, besides i enjoy reading very much" Vergil said in his ususal tone. Dante snorted at that.

"You love books more than you love girls, hell if you could marry a book you would" Dante joked, smiling as he said it. Vergil punched him right in his face, Dante fell on his ass, groaning.

"What the hell was that for?" Dante said, slowly getting up, rubbing his head.

"You know why i did it. Because you're a jerk as always" Vergil said. "I'm tired, i'm going to bed. Goodnight Cindy, and by the way, there's a extra bedroom if you need somewhere to sleep" And with that he was gone. Dante was now sitting up on the couch.

"Has he always been mean to you like that?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, ever since i moved in, he's been a real asshole. Trust me, having him for a brother is not fun" Dante said, waving his hand. Cindy chuckled at this. It was werid seeing him this friendly. "Is he a nice guy?"

"Well, he's alright when he's not mean. Good old Verge, he's a nice guy, i guess. So how do you like it so far?"

"Well, it's been fun so far. I really enjoy the entertainment. There's no need for TV with you two around" She said.

"Hey, can i tell you something? Don't tell anyone i'm telling you this. I think Verge likes you". Cindy looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? And how can you tell you tell?" Cindy asked

Dante looked around to see if anyone was listening, well really Vergil. "A couple hours ago when you were in the kitchen and you were reaching to get a bowl, he was totally checking you out. The only time he does that is she likes a girl. See he won't just come right out and say it, but i know him. If he ever found out i told you this, he would kill me. But my brother likes you"

"Well, if he does, then i don't know what to say. I just wait it out and see what happens"

"Oh, trust me, you'll see"


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2: Could This Be True?

Cindy went to bed, thinking about what Dante had told her. There was no way that was even possible? Maybe he was was lying or something. She knew if a guy liked her or not. Vergil didn't come off as a guy like that. He probably liked her in a friendly way, he came off as a friendly guy. Okay he was a little moody at times, but he was nice to her.

She was in the kitchen trying to figure out what to eat. She wanted something, but she couldn't decide. She fixed a bowl of cereal. She sat down at the table. She had yellow PJs that Dante let her wear. It was hard to believe this was a so called Demon world, didn't feel like it. A few seconds later, Vergil came onto the kitchen. He was fully dressed in his usual outfit. The shirt with the vest, blue overcoat, warrior like boots. His hair was spiked back. He must of got up early this morning. That was the water she heard running. He must be a early bird. She watched him as he poured a glass of orange juice. As he turned around, he stopped. Now he was staring at her. Cindy's eyes met his for a second. Wow, he has the most heavenly blue eyes i ever looked into. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't.

This was a beautiful moment. Then Dante burst in. He didn't notice them staring at each other. "Morning" He said quickly as he ran by. Cindy finally broke the stare. "Good morning Dante" She said with a smile on her face.

"Any more orange juice?" He asked, looking in the fridge. He looked over and saw that his brother took the last of it. He ran over and tried to take the glass of out Vergil's hand.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Vergil said in a mencing tone, snatching away the glass from Dante's reach

"You know i wanted that, why did you take it?" Dante yelled.

"You shoulda came downstairs eariler, too bad." Dante growled in anger and Vergil teased him. he downed the orange juice. Now Dante was really mad. "If you want some more, there's another box in there"

Dante went to the fridge and looked again. Sure enough there was a whole box of orange juice. "You're lucky there's more, i would of ripped your head off" he threatened. Vergil smiled at him, Dante mean mugged him.

"Well, you two are getting off to a good start i see" Cindy observed.

"Don't mind us, we do this all the time. You'll get used to it." Vergil said. He put his glass in the sink. "Well, i've got business to take care of. I'll see you all a little later. Hey Cindy, wanna go out later?"

"Sure, i got nothing to do" Cindy accepeted.

"Okay" and he was gone again. Dante had the biggest smirk on his face. Cindy gave a him a what did i do face.

"What?"

"See, what did i tell you, taking you out to dinner. That's the first step. Then he's gonna make his move" Dante said

"Maybe he's a nice guy, maybe he wants me to feel welcome"

"Yeah, real welcome. Until he gets down your pants" He mumbled. Cindy gave him a look.

"Well, we see. Later on tonight. Better find a nice dress to wear, don't wanna look scrapy or anything" She got up from the table and went upstairs. What to wear? She asked herself, looking through the closet in her room. There were a lot of dresses in there. Which one to wear. Then she saw it. It was a black dress, low cut in the back. Even though it showed off her back, it was nice. She wanted to see if it fit, but it looked like it was size, so she tried it on anyway.

She looked...really good in it. She wanted to wear this one. She took it off and hung it back up. She looked in the mirror. What to do about her hair? She had to do something with it. Maybe there was a hairdresser around here somewhere that would fix her up. She looked at her watch. She still had time to do things. It was only two in the afternoon. She had time to waste. Dante was asleep on the couch. Let him be, she thought as she went out the door.

Time soon passed by. Cindy was good to go. She looked like a godess. What Vergil think when he sees me? she thought looking in the full length mirror. She gave herself a final lookdown and then went downstiars. Dante was watching T.V. He looked and saw Cindy. He turned around. "Wow, you look great, trying to look good for Vergil? he's not gonna notice you anyway" Dante said, turning back to watch TV. Cindy blew him off. She watied for him to come. Finally he came through the door. When he saw Cindy, he froze in his tracks. Cindy put her head down. He must likes what he's sees, she thought as he continued to stare.

"So, what do you think?" She asked. She already knew the answer.

"You look beauitful, very". Yep, he was lost for words. He was blushing. Dante must of noticed because he was laughing.

"Oh my god, he's blushing! You got him blushing!" He said between laughing. Vergil rolled his eyes, took out the gun that Dante gave him for Christmas and shot him point blank in the head. Dante made a sound and fell off the couch. "That should shut him up for a while. Ready to go?"

"Yes I am." They walked poor Dante lying on the floor groaning and mumbling curses under his breath.

They went to a nice little resturant. It was just a average place, small and cosy. They got a table in the corner so they could be alone.

"So, what made you do something like this?" Cindy asked in between bites.

"I wanted to do something nice, make you feel welcome" Vergil said. he wasn't eating. Cindy felt so lonely eating.

"Hey, you aren't eating, you're not eating"

"I'm not hungry, this food isn't to my liking."

"Oh, if you like it, i love it" Cindy said and contiuned eating.

"There's something i want to tell you." Cindy looked up. He had a serious look on his face. What was he going to tell her? Cindy stopped eating.

"What is it?" She leaned forward a little bit.

"Look, i just wanna tell you that you're beautiful, and the last thing you need is someone like my brother" Vergil spat out.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Dante is very immature for anything, even a girl like you. He couldn't handle having a girlfriend. He wouldn't know how to handle it. Can i ask you a question? What were you two talking about downstairs when i went to bed?" Vergil added on. Cindy froze at that question. She promised Dante she wouldn't tell him, but she couldn't lie either. She had to tell or else. Cindy straightened out her dress and cleared her throat. Vergil was staring at her, waiting. He had his hands folded in front of him. She smiled the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Well, he told me that he thinks you like me. He says he knows when you like a girl." Cindy said, laughing a little. She looekd at him. She couldn't read his expression. She couldn't tell if he was angry or amused. He was just sitting there, staring at her. Then he started to laugh. Why was he laughing? Did he find that funny? That was unusual. She thought for sure he would get mad, but he was laughing.

"He told you that? Why would he tell you that? God, he really is dumb as shit" Vergil said in between laughing. Cindy was so lost. What the hell? she thought as he sat there just cracking up. Then finally he stopped, then got serious.

"Look, don't pay Dante any attention, sometimes he likes to say alot, but most of it are lies anyway"

"But you do like me? like a friend?" Cindy asked, making sure. He didn't respond for a long time, he was actually looking down. He just sat there for a minute, then he looked up. He had a look in his eyes, she couldn't read it, but it was different than usual.

"Cindy, can i tell you something? Promise you won't tell anyone else, but not here" Vergil said quietly. Cindy shook her head in agreement.

They soon left and went back home. Dante wasn't home. He must of been at the bar somewhere. That was a good thing, now they could be alone. Cindy sat down on the couch while Vergil sat down on the other end, he got a little closer. Cindy mind pondered. What did he have to tell her, for one he barely knew her, and what was the big secret? Well, whatever it is, i can handle it. "So, what is it you have to tell me" Cindy asked, paitently waiting. Vergil took a deep breath before answering.

"Cindy, don't you notice something about me?" Whoa, what a werid question.

"No, you look like a normal human being" She said simply. Vergil shook his head in frustration

"Well, i'm not as normal as you think" Vergil said calmly. What did that mean? Cindy asked herself.

"What? You're not normal or something?" She said, half-laughing.

"No, i'm not. I'm a half demon, thanks to the fact that my mom was human and my father was a full blood demon. And another thing, what that idiot told you, well, i have to admit, it's true" He said in a quiet voice.

"The part that you like me? or what you said to me in the restaurant? That you like me as a friend?"

"Cindy, I like you more than a friend"

"What are you trying to tell me" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Cindy, when you came in through that door, i thought i never saw someone so beautiful, even though you had on a nightgown, but you looked like a angel. I never told anyone something like before, to anyone. Not like that"

She kinda liked the way his voice got soft like that. She never heard him get soft like that. She scooted a little closer to him. She heard him gasp a little. "Did you really mean what you say?" She asked.

"Of course i did. I wanna get to know you more Cindy. But you don't wanna get involved with someone like me. I'm not a good person" Vergil said, looking down at the ground. What was it? was he afraid of admitting his true feelings? Cindy wanted to find out.

"You don't have to hold back, you can tell me what you're really thinking" Cindy said soothingly. She gently began to rub his hand. She could feel his hand tremble at her touch. But he didn't pull away.

"Cindy, i think i'm...i'm falling in love with you" He stammered. Cindy mind froze for a second. There it was, Dante was right. he just admittied to falling in love with her. Finally he pulled his hand away.

"Look, i think i'm about to go to bed" Vergil said, running a hand through his messy hair. "I'll see you tomorrow" and he nearly ran up the stairs. Soon Dante came bursting in. Suprisingly, he was sober. He plopped down on the couch. "Hiya, what up"

"Nothing. Where have you been?" Cindy asked, looking at him up and down in a what the hell happened to you way

"I went out. Figured I should have fun every now and then. So how was the date? Good? Bad? Okay?" Dante rambled.

"It went well. We ate dinner and then we came back here" Cindy explained briefly, smiling.

"Oh, did you have fun?"

"I had fun, can't speak for him, can't tell if he did"

Dante snorted "Knowing him, he won't admit it, but he enjoyed himself."

"Well, like i said, i don't know" Cindy said yawning. "Wow, i'm tired, better get to bed. What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"Yeah, in a little bit. Wanna watch a movie real quick. Well sweet dreams" He blew a quick kiss at her. She was used to him doing that. He didn't mean anything by it. Cindy got up and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3: It Happens

Cindy was the first one up. Usually, Vergil would beat her, but he wasn't up. That was unlike him. Maybe I should go check on him to see if he's alright, she thought. She went to his room to notice that the door was slightly cracked. She opened it up. He had a nice room, considering the only thing in there was a four poster bed and a dresser. The walls were bare. But the bed was real nice, it looked so comfortable. He was covered over. Wow, he must of been tired, she wondered. She walked quietly to the side he was on. She didn't want to scare him, just tap him. She pulled the cover back a little. He was shirtless.

She tapped him lightly. He didn't even stir. She did it again. Then suddenly he grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her down on the bed. He planted himself on top of her. He growled as he did this. Maybe he thought she was a demon attacking him or something. He had her pinned to the bed. Cindy was terrified. She was shaking like crazy. "What are you doing?" She asked, voice shaking from fear. He looked down and realized he had her under him. His grip loosened on her wrists.

"Cindy? Oh my god" He said. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was coming to see if you were up yet, but you were sleep, i was trying to wake you up" She said, voice returning to normal. He was only imches away from her face. Good god, what do i do now? she thought. There was this sexy man on top of her, and she was clueless. Any other woman would of fucked him by now, but she wasn't thinking of that. "Are you gonna let me up now"? She asked, breathlessly.

"Oh, sorry" Vergil said. He slowly got up from her, letting go of her wrists. She got up from the bed quickly and ran down the stairs. She went in the living room and saw Dante sitting in front of the TV. "Good morning" She said as she took a seat.

"Morning, wow what happened to you, been in a fight?" Dante asked, half smiling.

"i don't want to talk about it" Cindy said, looking down.

"Why, is it embarssing or something?"

"Yeah, it kinda is" Cindy said.

"Come on. I'm sure whatever it is, it's not that bad" Dante coaxed. She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid he would laugh at her.

"Can we go somewhere else where your brother won't hear us" Cindy asked, looking around. Dante put down the remote. He gestured for her to go with him.

"Come, let's go outside". They went out on the sun porch. They sat down at a little porch table that was out there.

"So, what happened? Tell me, i promise i won't laugh whatever it is" Dante said in his usual cool manner. Cindy cleared her throat loudly.

"Okay, so this morning i went into your brother's room to see if he was alright because normally he'd be up before anyone else. So i went into the room and went to the side of the bed. When i tapped him, he like jumped up and grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me down on the bed, he was growling at me. Then i guessed he realized it was me, that's what happened" Cindy finished waving her hand. She looked over and seen him smiling. Oh God, he's gonna laugh, she thought, he has that I'm-gonna-laugh-at-you look on his face. But instead he sat up and looked at her.

"That wasn't bad? he does that from time. He has very vivid dreams, i wouldn't be surprised if he didn't think you were a demom. Man, i told him about reading those books man" He mumbled the last sentence.

"I'm not mad or anything, it just surprised the hell out of me, i'm sure he didn't mean it." Cindy said in Vergil's defense. "Well, i'm getting hungry, better get something to eat." Cindy got up and went inside, leaving Dante sitting there.

When she entered the kitchen, Vergil was sitting there, eating a bowl of cereal. This was kinda awkard. She came in quietly. She didn't want to startle him. She went to the fridge and grabbed some bagels, they were simple enough. She put them in the toaster and waited. So far so good, she said to herself in her mind. She saw him turn around and look. She wanted to turn away. He smiled at her.

"I didn't see you come in here. So how are you? By the way, i'm sorry about this morning" Vergil said quickly.

"It's fine really, i'm not mad. So, are you busy later on?" She didn't know why she had ask this, what a dumbass.

"No, i'm free tonight, do you have something in mind? Maybe we can stay in and do something" Vergil suggested.

"Well, i'm sure i'll think of something creative. Unless.." She trailed off. Now he was giving her a weird look. It was a what-the-hell kinda look.

"Well, i'm sure you will. Well, i need to go and freshen up a little, i look a mess" He got up and put his bowl in the sink and left. Cindy took her bagels out of the toaster. She proceeded to put cream cheese on them and eat them. "Well, got a crazy night in store" She said aloud to herself.

The hours seemed to roll by, it was already seven in the evening. Dante was once again out, proably out at the bar, typical of him. Cindy was in her room, just sitting there. What to do now? She wondered. She was in her usual nightgown, it was a very slinky one at that. I hope it looks okay, she thought to herself, looking down at it. But it should be alright. She had no clue where he was. He was proably downstairs, reading again. He sure did read lot. But that was all good.

She went downstairs to see what was happening. Vergil wasn't down there. That was werid, where was he? She looked around, nowhere to be found. Maybe he had to do something last minute. She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. She started channel surfing, nothing was on by the way. She was getting as bad as Dante with this thing. I watch TV too much, she said to herself. She turned it off and just sat there. She was bored. It was Friday night and she was bored, two things that did not fit into her lifestyle. Cindy Daniels was never bored on a Friday night. She would out with her friends and having fun, dancing and drinking and getting hit on by a cute man...

Just then the door opened. She jumped at the sound. She turned around. Vergil was standing there with some bags in his hand. He went shopping. For food she guessed. "Wow, you scared me" She said, calming down a bit.

"Sorry, had to get some food, Dante ate it all once again" He grumbled, going to the kitchen. She could hear him putting up the food, he was practially in a hurry to get it done. He came back into the living room only to go up the stairs. What was he doing? Maybe he was changing clothes. Proably putting on some PJs or something, she figured. She waitied for him to come back. He did, wearing blue full length Pjs. He looked so not like himself in these.

"Wow, nice PJs" Cindy commented.

"Thanks, they're old. I wanted to change anyway, you looked very bored" Vergil noticed. He took a seat on the sofa, not too far from her.

"Yeah, i am. Me bored, once in a lifetime" Cindy joked. He smiled at this. She'd never seen him smile before, he had a nice smile. Half of the time he was just frowned up, but he was actually smiling.

"You have a nice smile, you should smile more"

"Don't say that, i hate my smile"

"No, it makes you look i don't know, happier?" Cindy said.

"It does? I never knew that" Vergil said, still smiling. She liked seeing him smile.

"Well, what to do, what to do" Cindy countered. He simply shrugged at her. "Well, i'm sure we can think of something. Let's play a game"

"Games? How old are we, like five or something, no way"

"What? You don't like games?" Cindy teased.

"Not since i was like i don't know? ever since i became a grown up" Vergil said in a jokeful tone. Cindy giggled at that. "What? What did i say?"

"Nothing, just nothing, don't worry about it, i do that when i get nervous" She admitted.

"What are you nervous about?" Vergil asked simply, doing the whole gesture. Cindy shook her head.

"I told you it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Just being silly" She looked at him and she froze. He was scanning her, she could tell. She could see his eyes going up and down. He was doing the the whole up and down look. He must like what he's looking at. Cindy found nothing wrong this. She watched as those pierecing blue eyes looked at her. God he had some sexy eyes. Then he looked right at her. She jumped a little.

"Is there something wrong, did i do something?" He asked.

"No, it's just you were, scanning me. I saw you, so you can't say you weren't doing it" She blurted. You dumb idiot, why did you do that? Oh great i ruined it. Now i scared him away...She was going crazy inside.

"Yeah, i was checking you out, and i must say, i like what i see" Vergil said in a husky voice. Cindy looked at him like what the hell did he just say. He just admitted he was looking at her in that way. What do i say now? Do i thank him or call him a perve?

"Oh, well thank you very much. Is there something i should know?" Cindy asked.

"Yes it is. Can i tell you something? I'm gonna tell you something i never told anyone before" He scooted a little closer, she could feel his knee touching hers. Wow, he's so close.

"I never been this close to anyone before, not like this. I know i come off as this guy who's antisocial and stuff, it's just that.." He got a little closer "Your're the first girl i liked".

"Really, what do you mean "like", what do you really mean?" Cindy asked.

"Cindy, i think i'm falling in love with you". Cindy's heart nearly stopped in her chest. Did he just say he was in love with her? That was very, very unexpected. But did he really mean that? She had to find out. She turned to face him, didn't realize how many inches his face was from hers. The way he was looking at her, he looked the part, but she still had to find out.

"Do you mean that?" She asked bluntly. He began to stroke her hair softly. It starttled her a bit. But it felt good.

"Yes, with everything i have" He said tenderly. Then he began to stroke her face. She closed her eyes, loving the way his hands felt on her skin. God, he had soft hands. He had beatiful hands, lean, long and strong. "Would it be wrong if i kissed you"? He asked.

"No, i want you to, i've been waiting for you to say that to me" Cindy said. She slowly leaned forward, then their lips touched. At first it wasn't deep, but then he deepened the kiss. This wasn't one of those movie kisses, it was a soul shattering, earth moving kisses. It was slow and and lingering. She was loving the way it felt, she'd never been kissed like this before. She didn't want it to end.

Then she felt his arms circle around her. He held just right, not too tight, not too loose, just right. God, this is the best thing that could happen to her. She put her arms around his neck. This was a perfect moment in time. Then it ended. She pulled back slowly. He was looking into her eyes. God, this man was so sexy, looking at her like that. She loved looking into his eyes, it was like looking into the deep blue sea, she was so high right now. Then the door flew open. Dante ran in and jumped in between them.

"Dante! what the hell!?" Vergil yelled as he jumped back, angry.

"Hey big brother! Having fun huh? You dog you!" Dante said, speech slurred. He was drunk.

"Are you okay?" Cindy asked, knowing he wasn't.

"I'm fine, really!" He said loudly.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep now, you drunk jerk!" Vergil yelled at him. Dante gave him a drunk dirty look.

"Fine, fuck you very much" Dante said, getting up and stomping away like a angry child getting sent to his room. Cindy was laughing a little at this. "Wow, this is entertainment for anyone" she said.

"I'm so sorry about that, sometimes he gets stupid when he's drunk, well that totally ruined everything" Vergil said, throwing his hand in the air angrily.

"Oh, don't say that, at least we both got something out of this night" Cindy said, referering to the kiss. Of course he didn't get it.

"What do you mean"? Vergil, said really puzzled.

"The kiss silly. That's what i mean. You couldn't figure it out? You are such a man" She said, rolling her eyes playfully. "Well, it's getting late, better get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What A Day!

"Well, how do you feel this morning, I know you got the world's biggest hangover" Cindy was addressing Dante. He was sitting at the table, groaning. Yep, he had a bad hangover. He always was like this after drinking. He could hold his liquor pretty well, but last night he got out of hand.

"My head is killing me man!" He yelled, then winced as a shot of pain hit him.

"Well, how about some coffee? That helps with those things? Or maybe some food might help" Cindy suggested.

"How is that going help me? I need some aspirin or something" He groaned. His head was really killing him. "Was i acting pretty stupid when i came in? Did i try to do anything, let me know, cause if i was, then i'm sorry"

"No, you were okay, nobody's mad, well i don't know about Vergil" Cindy said, shrugging. Just then Vergil entered the kitchen. He saw Dante with his head down. "Good morning!" He yelled, right into Dante ear.

"AHH! Could you talk a little quieter! God!" Dante yelled back, once again wincing from pain. Vergil slapped him on the back.

"Aww, you poor thing, i feel so sorry for you, how about i fix you some food huh?" He went to the cabinet and loudly put a skillet on the stove. Dante jumped at the sound. He was doing this on purpose. "How about some eggs? Those sound awfully good, don't you agree? Or better yet, some good ole orange juice" Vergil went to the fridge, opened the door very loudly and slammed the carton right next to him. Dante once again jumped at the sound.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me or something?!" Dante cried. Vergil looked at him with a evil grin on his face. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes, very much, see little brother, that's what's happens when you go out and drink like it's no tomorrow, you have a horrible hangover. Now let me remind you, everytime you come in like you did last night, i'm gonna make you pay for it in the morning, like doing what i'm doing. Will you do it again, or will you be a good boy and not do it?" Vergil said, sounding like a father scolding his son.

"Geez, you put it like that, then okay, i learned my lesson" Dante said, defeated.

"Oh, come on, give him a break" Cindy interjected. "Just let him be, that's no fair. He wouldn't do that to you"

"Yeah, he would, but i would never do that" Vergil pointed out, poking Dante in his head.

"Ow? That's hurts when you do that"

"So what i don't care" Vergil said, leaning in real close. Dante turned his head away in disgust. He hated when he did that.

"Wow, you guys certainly have a great relationship, don't you?" Cindy pointed out. They both gave her a dirty look. "What did i say?" She said in innocence. "Hey! I have a idea"

"Yeah, what's that?" Dante asked smartly. "If it can cure my headache, then alright"

"The only thing that will cure is pain pills, pop two of them, you'll feel better. Since i was thinking about it, you two need to loosen up, how about i take you all out for lunch, just the three of us?". She saw the twins look at her then at each other. They looked confused.

"Uh, Cindy, i don't think that's a good idea" Vergil said, putting up a finger.

"Yeah, i agree. The last time we went out, we almost killed each other, literally. By the time we got done, we were both on the ground, bleeding all over the place. If it's that one we went to, then forget it" Dante said doing a hand motion as he said it.

"Come on, it was that bad?" Cindy asked, skeptical. They both shook their heads in agreement. "Really? I'm sure there;s somewhere else we can all go, like there's this one down the street we can go to. But you two have to learn to get along with each other in public" She said, pointing a finger at them

"Okay, we promise" They said in unison.

"Well, i'm going to get dressed, by the time i come down here, you two better be ready" Cindy whirled around and went upstairs.

"Wow, she's a feisty one, isn't she?" Dante said

"You got that right"

* * *

They went out to lunch as Cindy promised. Thankfully, everyone was on their best behavior. 

"So, are you two enjoying yourselves?' The question fell on deaf ears as the twins were stuffing their faces, Dante in the lead. Vergil was not too far behind.

"This food is so good, can we get some more?" Dante asked, mouth full of food.

"Now, now, hasn't your mother ever told you it's not polite to talk with food in your mouth?" Cindy reprimanded him

"No, never" Dante answered like it was simple.

"Never mind then, just eat your food before it's cold." Cindy said, pointing down. Dante proceeded to eat anyway.

"So, that's how real food tastes, never knew that" Vergil said, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm glad you're full" Cindy said, relieved. He gave her a look.

"Full? Hardly, where's the dessert? Some ice cream would be nice, vanilla thank you" Vergil said, putting up a finger. Cindy scoffed at this. Good god, what are they? Garbage disposals? They can't enough. "Let me see how much money i have, maybe if i have enough, we can all get sundaes." Cindy reached in her purse and pulled money out. She began to count it in front of them.

"Hey! what are you doing?" Vergil yelled at her. Cindy looked at him like he was crazy.

"What did i do?"

"You can't just take your money out like that, somebody could take that right out of your hands" Vergil said, snatching the money out of her hands. Cindy reached out to try to grab, he pulled it away.

"Give me my money! What are you doing!?" She yelled. He was counting the money. "You don't know how much i have anyway"

"Actually, you have $83 dollars, which is enough for sundaes. I would like a Hot Fudge Brownie, Dante what about you?"

"I Don't care, anything's good for me" Dante answered. Cindy snatched the money back.

"Fine, if i get these things, will you be happy then"? Cindy asked

"Yes" They both said. Cindy called the waitress over, who happened to be very pretty.

"So, let me straight. you a one Regular, A Hot Fudge Brownie and two Strawberry Sundaes?" The waitress asked.

"Two? What the hell, no just bring one please" Cindy asked. She could see Dante glare at her.

"What the hell man? You can't just not do that, i want two of them" Dante said.

"Okay, fine bring the two on, okay?" Cindy said just giving in. No point of fighting or pleading with him. The waitress nodded and went away. "Hey, quit staring at her, Dante. It's rude"

"I'm sorry, she's got a nice ass. Wow, she's hot" Dante said, still staring. Cindy punched him in the arm. He gave her a what-did-i-do look. Vergil chuckled at this. Cindy punched him too.

"Oww! What did i do?"

"Don't laugh"

"Yes, Mom" Vergil said playfully, rubbing his arm "You got a strong arm"

"Yeah, i know" Cindy said, taking the compliment. The waitress came back with their sundaes. They took no time in eating them.

"Wow, do waste time do they?" the waitress asked, half laughing. Cindy nodded. As the waitress walked away, Dante smacked her on the ass. She jumped at this. "What did you do that for?" She asked offended. Dante simply winked at her and smiled. She huffed and stomped away. Cindy didn't bother saying anything, what was the point. It was talking to a bunch of kids compared to these two. Couldn't tell then anything.

They got home and the first they all did was sit down.

"Wow, that was a good meal, can we do that again, that was fun" Dante said.

"Yeah, but you two better behave a little better" Cindy warned.

"Whatever you say, Mom" Vergil said, laughing. Dante laughed also. Cindy could feel her face getting red. Jerks, she thought. Besides, do i remind them of her something.

"Hey, what's with the whole "Mom" thing? Do i look like her or something?"

"Well, you do in a way, you sound like her" Dante pointed out. "Dosen't she Verge"?

"Yes, in a lot more ways than one, had a flashback for a second there" Vergil said, giving a shudder. Cindy sighed at this.

"What am i going to do with you two?" She said, shaking her head.

"Whatever you like" Dante said in a deep sexy voice. Cindy glared at him

"What did i say?"

"Does your mind always stay in the gutter or is that how you talk?" Cindy asked, crossing her arms. Dante looked very confused at the question. She felt someone tapping her. It was Vergil.

"Hey, can i talk to you for a sec?" Vergil asked politely.

"Sure, why not"? Cindy said.

"Alone?" he motioned towards the kitchen. Cindy shook her head in understanding. Dante huffed at this.

"Geez, if you wanna talk, i'll go away, besides i'm tired, i'm going to grab a snooze" Then he left as he hadn't said anything.

"Wow, someone's in bad mood" Cindy commented as she watched him leave. She noticed that Vergil had that i'm-waiting look on his face. "Oh, sorry, so what did you wanna speak to me about?" She said turning to face him.

"Look, i'm sorry if i came off as a jerk at lunch, i didn't mean to. It's just that when i'm around my idiot brother, i tend to to act differently, so if i offended you in any way, then i didn't mean to"

"It's okay, i don't mind, and i've been told that i am a mother type, sometimes i get a little carried away. Not that i'm trying to be your mother or anything cause i could care less what you two do" She put her hands as she said this.

"I never said that. You have nothing to worry about, you're fine. The matter of the truth is Dante still needs a parent" Vergil said with a big grin on his face.

"Okay, whatever" She started to say something else, then she stopped. She only stopped because Vergil was staring at her. She couldn't figure out what kind of look it was. It looked like a fascinated look mixed with something else. Why is he looking at me like that? She wondered, is he up to something. The part that got her was that he wasn't even moving, just standing there. His eyes had a faraway look in them, like he was remembering something, was he? Cindy wanted to wave her hand at him, but it wouldn't do any good. Then he suddenly came back to himself. "Are you okay?" She asked seeing that he was looking at her with the right mind.

"Huh? Oh, i'm sorry about that, sometimes i tend to space out sometimes, i didn't creep you out did I?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, just was wondering what the hell was going on" Cindy said. "What were you thinking about?"

"Well. if you wanna know, I was thinking about the kiss". Cindy looked at him like what the hell? He was actually thinking about that? No wonder he was staring at her like that.

"Why would you be thinking about something like that?" She asked softly. He simply shrugged.

"I don't know, I just did" He answered like it was a easy thing. Cindy shook herself mentally, okay this guy is so weird, she said to herself.

"Okay, you know what? I've got to go and take a shower, then I have no idea what'm doing after that, probably gonna read a book or something" Cindy said, once again putting her hands up. Got to stop doing that, she told herself, habit i guess.

* * *

Cindy did just that, she was reading a book she found in the library down the street. It was a just a plain old book. Besides she needed something to do. There was nothing else to do. Dante stayed home tonight, how did she know? She heard Him and Vergil arguing downstairs a few minutes ago. but she paid them no attention, they were brothers, brothers did that kind of stuff. If they didn't do it, then something was wrong. Cindy continued to read her book when she heard crashing downstairs. She put the book down quickly and looked toward the stairs. What the hell was that? She had to go and find out. She jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. When she got there, she saw Dante lying on the floor, holding his head, moaning and cussing like a salior. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Cindy demanded. She didn't no one else around. "Dante, can you hear me? answer me if you can"

"Who is that?" Dante asked. He looked up saw Cindy. "Oh! god you scared the crap out of me" When Cindy looked closer, she saw that he was bleeding

"Oh my god! Your'e bleeding!" She screamed. Dante simply waved his hand.

"I'm okay, it happens all the time-" Before he could finish his sentence, Cindy was back with a first aid kit. "I said i was cool"

"No, you're not, here let me take care of you" She began to take care of it, he pushed her hand away and got up. "What are you doing, sit down and let dress that"

"I told you i'm okay"

Cindy huffed at him. "But I wanna know this: What happened? Who shot you in the head?" She asked, still sitting down on the floor, holding the first aid kit.

"Well, if you must know, me and Vergil got into a arugement and then he got so mad at me that he took a gun and shot me in the head, then he stormed off, leaving me here with a bullet hole in my head, it was pointless away" Dante sitting down in the armchair. The wound on his head was gone now. Cindy threw the First aid kit aside. She got up from the ground and sat down on the couch beside Dante, who now had his head down.

"So, what was agruement about anyway" Cindy asked, getting to the point. He didn't answer her. "Did you hear what i asked?"

"Yeah, i hear you. Why do you care anyway?" Dante aswered, smartly, like he didn't wanna to say it. Cindy crossed her arms across her chest.

"Cause, everytime i turn around, you two are at it, so I wanna know what it was about this time" She said firmly. Dante huffed at her angrily.

"Fine! Since you wanna so bad, the agruement was about you! It was about you!" He yelled. Cindy jumped at this. She never seen him get that mad before.

"Me? You guys were going at it because of me?"

"Yeah, he thinks I like you, in that way" He said quietly, hanging his head. Cindy put her hand to her mouth. All that fighting was about her? They didn't seem like the kind of guys that fight over one woman, it just wasn't right.

"What would make him think that?" Cindy asked, scooting closer. Dante turned to look at her. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I don't know, but sometimes he gets like that. I hate when he gets mad like that, look, it doesn't matter anyway. Let's just forget about it" He said angrlily

"No, let's not. He told you something didn't he? If he did, i need to know." Cindy protetsed. She touched his arm, but he snatched it away like it burned him.

"I don't know shit, okay? So don't ask me. Just drop it, alright?"

"What is your fucking problem? Just becasue you're angry does not mean you have to take it out on me" Cindy yelled.

"Well, I ain't. Screw this, i'm going to bed" Dante said this while stomping up the stairs, slamming the door. Cindy was pissed off. Just to think that a whole thing blew up over her. This is so stupid, she said aloud to herself. She jumped up from the couch and went to her room. Sleep never killed anyone, she thought as she laid down and fell asleep.


End file.
